


Memories of You

by CrystalSnow17



Series: 31 one-shots de angst [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Perdón, Tori admira mucho a Eichi, no se escribir a Tori
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSnow17/pseuds/CrystalSnow17
Summary: Cuando Tori piensa en Eichi, no está seguro de cómo debería sentirse.
Relationships: Himemiya Touri & Tenshouin Eichi
Series: 31 one-shots de angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727233





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción "Kimi no Kioku" de Persona 3.

Quizás era porque no tenía idea de lo que debía escribir, pero desde entonces cargaba consigo siempre una libreta y una pluma. 

Tori Himemiya no era el tipo de persona que verías caminar cabizbajo y vestido de negro en plena primavera, pero es que no se encontraba en una situación cualquiera.

Tori ya había gritado, llorado y desgarrado al menos tres almohadas del hotel en que se quedó la noche que recibió la noticia. Ahora era su momento de estar callado y reflexionar, ya había dejado salir todas sus emociones más fuertes, y ahora quedaba pensar, y buscar el camino que debía seguir.

Tori debería llevar una corbata azul ahora mismo. Ya era un estudiante de segundo año, después de todo. Pero en su lugar, una corbata negra colgaba de su cuello, y su suéter rosado estaba ausente también.

Estando solo en la oficina del consejo estudiantil, por una vez en un buen tiempo, no pudo evitar mirar la silla vacía detrás del escritorio más grande de la habitación.

Alguna vez, Tori miró hacia arriba con los ojos llenos de estrellas a un hombre que se sentó ahí.

Lo admiraba, por supuesto que lo admiraba. Para él, había sido un ángel, una estrella que brillaba tan intensamente que lo cegaba y le brindaba calor, no podía evitar desear estar a su lado, extender su mano y tener la oportunidad de sentir de primera mano ese resplandor, esa calidez que antes admiró desde lejos.

Pero si pudiera describir a Eichi Tenshouin, un año después de haberle conocido y trabajado con él, diría que era la persona, el Idol más brillante y talentoso que pudo pisar esta tierra.  Diría (y dijo) eso. Pero porque no podía encontrar palabras para describir lo que había significado su presencia en su vida.

Para Tori, Eichi pudo ser un mentor, alguien de quien aprendió, alguien que lo protegió en todo momento.

Pero al mismo tiempo, si se ponía a pensar, Eichi era también como un compañero de clase a pesar de estar separados por dos años. Tori podía reconocer que (por más que se esforzara en decir lo contrario) Eichi no era perfecto. Al igual que él, Eichi estaba aprendiendo con cada paso que daba. En ese sentido, se podría decir que crecieron juntos, de alguna manera.

Eichi también era como un cariñoso hermano mayor que estaba ahí para apoyarle.

Y así, Tori podría pensar en mil y un maneras de describir lo que Eichi significó para él. Pero jamás acertaría a describir con precisión cómo era su relación, al menos no como él la percibía.

* * *

Cuando piensa en Eichi, Tori no sabe lo que debería sentir.

¿Debería llorar? ¿Debería sonreír?

Si le preguntara, sabía que le habría respondido con un monólogo de quince minutos, repleto de metáforas que sólo comprendería pasadas un par de horas en que se concentraría en reflexionar, donde al final del mismo diría algo entre las líneas de “aún eres muy jóven, así que tienes tiempo para pensarlo.”

Tori lo ha pensado.

Tori piensa demasiado últimamente.

Tori ha escuchado las historias que todos tenían que compartir sobre Eichi.

Algunos, como él, hablaban del antiguo presidente del consejo estudiantil de Yumenosaki con admiración y quizás una pequeña sonrisa. Otros lo catalogaban como un tirano egoísta, el rencor era palpable sin leer demasiado entre líneas. Algunos otros se encogían de hombros y decían que era extraño, pero talentoso.

Y sin importar a quién preguntara, sin importar la relación que hayan tenido con él, Tori podía encontrar un factor común.

Respeto.

Eichi tenía una buena apariencia, dinero, carisma y talento. Por supuesto que con todo eso era sencillo conseguir admiración. ¿Respeto? Para Tori era algo completamente diferente.

fine fue (y sigue siendo) un nombre importante para la industria del entretenimiento japonesa. Pero sobre todo, fine fue, sigue siendo y por siempre será, un nombre importante para la historia de los estudiantes de al menos tres generaciones de Yumenosaki.

A pequeña y gran escala, Eichi logró pasar a la historia. Al menos, a la historia de las personas que le conocieron.

Tori quisiera decir que le dan ganas de llorar cuando piensa en la historia de fine y recuerda las sonrisas que Eichi le daba cuando se encontraban en los pasillos fuera de su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil y fuera de las prácticas de fine, pero no podía obligarse a hacerlo. 

Solo sentía un pinchazo en el pecho, pero no podía llorar. No era que no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente no podía.

* * *

Tori sigue sosteniendo la libreta y la pluma mientras mira por la ventana de su limusina un viernes por la tarde. Es casi de noche, y ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que ocurrió, pero sigue sin saber lo que debería escribir. 

Las galletas que hay en su mochila le recuerdan que Eichi adoraba probar comida chatarra, y no puede evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

_ Porque ese hombre podía ser infantil y maduro al mismo tiempo, y al menos a él, le resultaba increíble. _

Y han pasado seis meses.

Tori está seguro de que sus conocidos aún se preguntan si está bien.

Pero no le importa demasiado.

Recuerda algo que Eichi le dijo alguna vez, y se concentra en ello.

Fue en una ocasión, no mucho antes de que eso ocurriera, que estaban hablando de él. Tori le dijo que no hablara de una forma tan deprimente, y que estaba seguro (oh, tan ingenuo) de que iba a vivir por un largo tiempo.

Eichi sonrió, un brillo misterioso presente en sus ojos, y le preguntó.

_ ¿Realmente es tan aterrador morir? _

Tori parpadeó.

_ Todos estamos esperando morir, si te detienes a pensarlo. _

Dejó que la frase se hundiera poco a poco en su mente, y hoy, después de tanto tiempo, tuvo sentido.

Por primera vez, desde el doloroso entierro, Tori sintió sus mejillas húmedas, y dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran la portada de la libreta que llevaba consigo. 

_ Entendió por primera vez que Eichi hizo todo lo que hizo viviendo cada día como si fuera el último, precisamente porque no sabía si sería el último. _

* * *

Tori camina por su cuenta, con su celular apagado, una mañana de invierno.

No tiene actividades en su agenda, ni tampoco tiene que ir a la escuela.

Es temprano, así que no hay mucha gente por las calles.

Tori se detiene en una floristería, con ojos curiosos fijados en un ramo de flores que vio en el aparador.

No pensó demasiado antes de comprarlas y seguir su camino, pero jugó con la pluma que llevaba en su bolsillo derecho por un momento.

Tori caminó. Y caminó. Y caminó.

Hasta que llegó a su destino.

Lee las palabras grabadas en piedra, y no puede evitar morderse el labio.

_ Aquí descansa Eichi Tenshouin, amado hijo, amigo y respetado ídolo. _

La primera vez que estuvo aquí recuerda que lloró hasta deshidratarse, y estaba rodeado de muchos personas de las cuales solo podía reconocer a sus compañeros de escuela, y ahora… La sensación era completamente diferente.

La primera vez, estaba desesperado. Quería saber por qué, por qué tuvo que ser él. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse así como así, sin haber llegado a cumplir todos sus sueños?

_ ¿Por qué tenía alguien tan talentoso morir tan pronto? _

Pero ahora, algo dentro de él se sentía en paz, satisfecho.

No era que le alegrara que se haya ido, todo lo contrario, era solo que… De cierto modo, sin estar seguro de porqué, había llegado a una conclusión.

  
  


—Eichi —dijo él—. Brillaré mucho más que ahora, así que…

Apretó suavemente el ramo de flores que estaba entre sus manos.

—...Así que descansa y no te preocupes por nosotros.

Dejó con cuidado el ramo de flores delante de la lápida.

—Es mi turno… es mi turno de proteger los sueños que amo.

  
  


Nuevamente, dejó que un par de lágrimas corrieran por su rostro mientras se alejaba de ahí con una nueva determinación en su corazón. 

Esas lágrimas fueron secándose lentamente con el frío viento de invierno, y Tori caminaba, dejando atrás, reposando plácidamente sobre una bien cuidada lápida, un ramo de lirios con una nota escrita a mano atada a ellos.

  
  
**_Protegiste este frágil y efímero mundo con tus propias manos,_ ** ****_  
_ **_ahora dobla tus alas y descansa,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_protegido por una paz eterna, y amor por toda la eternidad._


End file.
